Random Idiots and Places
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: YES, I KNOW NO-ONE READS THIS. I'm officially just keeping this up for... personal purposes. If you'd like to read, be my guest, but it's officially DEAD until I get some feedback on this I need inspiration . Thinking of redoing... -X


SSAHC: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! n.n I'm so happy... #sniff# Muh first IZ fic. Yayness! n.n I is so happy. … I said that already…. n.nU That's a sweat drop… Anywaysies, like I said, this if muh first IZ fic, so be nice! Okay? I'll probably have less trouble with GIR than anyone else from IZ… Heh heh… Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I, unlike some of you, don't have the IZ DVD. Well, YET. Yepo. Soon… soon… I'm watching exploding people now…. n.n Weeeeee!!! I rule like that. u.u

Dib: What am I doing here?

SSAHC: Uh… You're dreaming…

KrazyIdiot: No he's not! n.n

SS: Shut up…

KI: I don waaaaannaaaaa… T.T

Zim: SSAHC doesn't own… IZ, whatever that means, or anything else that is known to be already existent. … Eh?

GIR: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! n.n #sings the doom song#

SS: Wish me luck! PS. I'm not sure what this story is about. The first OCs are biased on me and my friends. We seriously act this random and crazy in real life. I'm being perfectly serious. Well, might have a few OOC moments for us too. But it's mostly us.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Zim's House/Base-

"I wuv you monkey…" a green dog sighed contently. He stuck his tongue. "I need a taco." He ran over to the trash can and dove in.

Downstairs, a green alien was working on something… (THE GREEN! IT BURNS!!!)

"MASTAH!!!" yelled the green dog, appearing suddenly. "I WANTA TACO!!!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a song started playing.

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

#background music SWIM IN FANTA TIME!!!#

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

Wanta fanta, don't you wanta?

Uhuh uhuh.

"What was that?" said the alien, taking off his goggles, showing red eyes. He had a 'WTF' look on his face.

The dog raised his hand stupidly.

"I should have known… GIR! What have I told you about bothering the great ZIIIIM while he is at work?" shouted the alien.

"I forgot…" said GIR. He still had that stupid smile on his face.

Zim just sighed.

"Gir, don't you have anything BETTER to do than bother ZIIIM?" he said. More like shouted.

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Okay, this is getting annoying for meeeeeeeeee… So, sorry, but I think I'll change the way of writing. I might go back and forth, so SORRY! Don't kill me… T.T

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gir: n.n (he has no idea what's happening)

Zim: GIR, just go away. Watch that horrid #shudder# monkey show. ANYTHING! Just don't bother me anymore. Okay?

GIR: n.n I wuv you mastah…

With that, GIR hugged Zim.

Zim: o.o GIR… can't… breath… LET… GO…

GIR: #eyes go red# Yes, my master!

Zim: Now, go and do something… That's NOT bothering ZIIIM.

GIR: Yes, my master! #eyes turn blue again#

And with all that, GIR left the house. His tongue hanging out.

-Dib's House-

Dib: I have to find a way to expose Zim for what he really is. I MUST!!!

Gaz: #playing her game# Do you ever shut up?

Dib: Well, maybe I should just give up… No! I must never give up!!!

Gaz: If you don't shut up RIGHT NOW, you'll have to give up due to not being able to move.

Dib: O.o I'm just going to… yeah… bye.

And as we all know, Dib is going to try to break into Zim's base. Again. Aw… Young wuv… n.n Naw… Just joking! XD

-???-

Girl 1: WEEEEEEEE!!! n.n CAR RIDE!!! Ninety-nine bottles of… Um… COOKIES on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of cookies! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety… NINE bottles of cookies on the wall! Uh… Something bottles of cookies on the wall! Something bottles of cookies! Take one down pass it around… Um…

Girl 2: BANANA SHOES!!! Step step step step banana shoes! (1)

Girl 3: Can you STOP singing?

Girl 1: Sorwee Juna…

Girl 2: Yeah, what Mira said.

Juna: Sigh… -.-U Can't you guys be quiet. I'm trying to drive here…

Mira: Well we can't help it that we're bored! T.T There's nothing to DO! Right Jessie?

Jessie: Nope! n.n Nadda! (I just realized… Look at the 'n's there.)

Juna: Well, play with the rubix cube you guys brought…

Jessie: I TRIED! It's evil! T.T You know that. (it is!)

Juna: Shut up. We're here anyway…

Jessie: YAYNESS!!! HOUSE!!! n.n

Mira: House house house house house house house house house hou- OW!

Juna: You deserved that. u.u I'll whack you again if you continue.

Mira: You're not my mom! XP

Juna: Just get out…

Jessie: Yes "mom".

Everyone got out of the car. Jessie and Mira ran inside to check out the house while Juna stayed outside to wait for the movers.

-Inside the House-

Jessie: Woah… ELLO!

House: Ello… ello… ello…

Mira: Cool!

Jessie: No, it's not cool! It's KEIWL! (I say that)

Mira: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

House: You're an idiot… you're an idiot… you're an idiot…

Mira: HEY! The house just insulted me!

Jessie: #from upstairs# I CALL THIS ROOM!!!

Mira: Hey! No choosing before I come up!

Jessie: Too late! n.n

Mira comes upstairs to find that Jessie had already written on the door with a sharpie saying "Bob's Room". (2) Mira looks in the room next to it and is pleased.

Mira: Well I call this one!

Jessie pokes her head out of the doorway, pushing her glasses up as she does so.

Jessie: Whatever floats your boat… Can I have a cookie? (3)

Mira: #with a weird accent# NO!

Jessie: But I like a cookie…

Mira: That's too bad! u.u

Jessie: You're mean! I hate you. (we say all that too.)

Mira: Gimmie a sharpie.

Jessie: Fine… #reaches into her inside jacket pockets of… stuff… and gives Mira a marker.# (4)

Mira: Thanks. #writes "Fred/Paul's Room" on the door.# (5)

After looking around a bit more, Jessie and Mira go outside to help.

-Outside (no DUH)-

Juna: Come on! What took you guys so long! The van's here!

Mira: VAN! n.n

Jessie: I wuv you van… #hugs the van#

Juna: Remember, you have to put the fish into the tank before you guys do anything else. I moved all the pets to outside the car. Just get them inside.

Jessie: We did that already.

Juna looks and sees that indeed all the pet carriers are gone.

Juna: O.o Well, just move your boxes inside and then you can look around the neighborhood. (I typed "OJ" by accident instead of "O.o" O.o)

Mira: STUFF!!! n.n

Jessie: I wuv you stuff…

Juna: -.- Yes yes, that's nice. Just do your work…

Just then, GIR was walking by with a freezey in his hand.

Jessie: Awww… HI DOGGIE!!! n.n #hugs the doggie#

Jessie/GIR: I wuv you… n.n

Mira: O.o

Juna: Wow. Stupidity in sterio.

Jessie: Bye doggie!

GIR: Meow! (XD I wuved that part on the show)

-Next Day-

Juna: Guys, get up! You gotta go to school!

Jessie: But I don't waaaannaaaa…

Mira: Jessie, get up…

Jessie: Fine… Ugh… Hey… Where's muh black shirt?

Juna: Mira, you can't go to school in pajama pants. (she does that) -.-U

Mira: Aw…

Jessie: Yawn… I'm ready…

Juna: Don't forget your lunch money.

Jessie: Blah blah blah… Are any of my beads missing?

Mira: #looks at Jessie's bag# Nope. Don't see why you put dice beads there… They just fall off after a while… (I did that)

-At skool (after Mira and Jessie laughed at how it was spelled)-

Ms. Bitters: Class, we have two new useless additions to the class today. They, like the rest of you pathetic idiots, will amount to nothing. #looks at Mira and Jessie# You two better say something now, because after this, I don't want to hear a word from you for the rest of the year.

Jessie: I'm Bob. I AM normal. Nuff said.

Mira: I'm Mira. Don't mess with me or I'll kick your butts. Now, give me candy!

Ms. Bitters: That was perfectly horrible. You two #points to two kids up front# I don't like you. You can go to the underground classroom.

Ms. Bitters pulls a lever and the two kids fall through holes in the ground. Mira takes a seat next to Zim while Jessie takes one next to Dib after commenting about how she wants that. O.o Trouble.

Dib: Bob? What kind of a name is Bob?

Jessie: Mine. You don't like it? #stare# (I am known for staring)

Dib: Well, don't you think that that name's just a little, WEIRD for a girl? Any normal human girl would have a girl name.

Jessie: I'm normal. That's my name. u.u I rule like that.

Ms. Bitters: Dib, be quiet! #goes into doom rant mode# (XD)

Jessie: Dib, eh? Well, I'm Jessie. Bob's just muh nickname.

Dib: You wanna know something? See that kid? Over there? #points to Zim#

Jessie: Yeah? So?

Dib: He's really an alien! He's trying to take over Earth and- oh what's the use. Go ahead. You'll probably think I'm crazy.

Jessie: #looks at him blankly# Your point is…?

Dib: Well, he is. He's green, he has no ears… Look at him. #closes his eyes and sighs# You don't believe me, do you.

Jessie: ……Open your eyes, you have to breath sometime…

Dib: O.o Wait… What do my eyes have to do with breathing? (I wuv that part too XD)

Jessie: Hahahaha! n.n Just kidding! Got you! Well, I believe you. I think Zim is an alien. He's really green. Actually, he's as green as the house next to us… Now THAT was a sight.

Dib: Really… Wait! Does the house next to you have overly big garden nomes?

Jessie: Yeah, how'd you know?

Dib: Because you're living right next to him. Cool! Now we can spy on hi-

Jessie: No, it's not cool.

Dib: Why not?

Jessie: It's KEIWL.

Dib: Oh. Okay…

-With Zim and Mira-

Mira: Hi. I'm Mira. n.n

Zim: I couldn't care less, stink-beast. (lolness XD)

Mira: Aw… You're a mean alien… I don't like you no more… (that's something actually I would say…)

Zim: WHO TOLD YOU! Was it that Dib-beast? (O.O You DON'T wanna know the thought that just flashed through muh head just now while typing that…)

Mira: Well actua-

Zim: LIES!!! LIIIIIIES!!! I AM NORMAL!!! ZIM IS NORMAL!

Nobody really looks now-a-days cuz they're too used to this outbursting.

Ms. Bitters: #snaps out of her rant# DIB, ZIM, JESSIE, MIRA! I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! Just for that, I'm assigning the whole class an assignment.

Class: AWWWW…..

Ms. Bitters: QUIET! You will all work in pairs. You will have to write a report of some kind. It will be due tomorrow.

Everyone was assigned partners. Dib got Mira and Zim got Jessie. (no pairings. XP)

-Lunch-

Jessie: Ewwww… #pokes her food# It's all nasty like. Worse than the stuff we used to get. XP

Mira: I think mine just moved… XP

Jessie: Mira, go sit by fanta boy over there.

Mira: Okay! n.n #sits by Zim#

Dib: "Fanta boy"? What's that?

Jessie: SILENCE! … You're head's big… n.n I wanna poke it. #pokes Dib's head# (I DO! I wanna poooookiieeeeeeee it! I poke stuff)

Dib: Stop it. And MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!

Random kid: Yeah it is!

Jessie: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! n.n #waves a hand in front of Dib's face#

Dib: Okay…

Gaz: Shut up, Dib. You're voice annoys me.

Jessie: HI! I'm Jessie!

Gaz: Shut up.

Dib: That's Gaz, my sister.

Jessie: #blank look on her face again# Thaaaat's nice… #pushes her glasses up again# Wanna play a game?

Gaz: No.

Jessie: Please please please please please please please please please please plea-

Gaz: FINE! What do you have?

Jessie: PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-Oh. I have emerald version.

Gaz: So do I. One on one. (one pokemon each, I mean)

Jessie gives Gaz one of her wireless adapters for the GameboyAdvance SP and they start playing. Gaz says nothing as she sends out her first monster. A level 85 Venasuar (he's grass).

Jessie: Go, Carpet.

Jessie had sent out her level 1 Magicarp (THE WEAKEST pokemon EVER. Water type. Weak against grass and is slow already. only knows splash normally, which does nothing.)

Gaz: Are you insulting me? Well, anyway… #Gaz chooses "vine whip" attack#

Jessie: Attack! Flamethrower! n.n Pwetty…

Gaz: Idiot. You can't use flamethro- WHAT?!

True to her word, Jessie's fish pokemon used flamethrower. Venasuar was instantly KOed.

Jessie: Yaynes! I win!

Gaz: O.o #just sits there#

-After School-

Jessie: Well, we're working together… Come to my house?

Zim: Eh.

Mira: DIB COME!

Dib: O.oU Okay?

Jessie starts gliding down the sidewalk.

Dib: O.o How you do that? (lolness, I just wrote "Dob" XD)

Jessie: Heelys. #shows that the bottom of her shoes have wheels on the heels# (it rhimed XD)

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SSAHC: Well, that wuz fun!

KI: More like lame…

Zim: Let me go.

SS: Neoooooooooooooo…

GIR: AHM GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG!!! #sings the doom song#

SS: #joins in with GIR#

Dib: Review to make SS happy. She'll put up more if she gets reviews.

SS: Oh! I want some OCs! That would be nice… I just need this:

Name (can have nickname too if wanted.)

Race (if you really wanna be irken. Irkens would show up later. I'm only taking a few of them. I would like more humans than irkens please.)

Gender

Looks Like (if irken, please state the look of the irken part and what he/she is as human.)

Acts Like/Personality

Hobbies/Interests

Bio? (your choice)

Extra? (If you have any)

Here ---

Name: Jessie / nickname Bob

Race: Human

Gender: Girl

Looks Like: Has brown hair and eyes. Has half frame glasses. Mostly wears sandals, but also wears heelys occasionally. Bangs hang in her face. She has a chocker, and a lot of bracelets. She has a mood ring. Wears mostly bell-bottoms, but wears kaprees occasionally.

Acts Like/Personality: Random and hyper most of the time. Sleeps in. Is pretty laied back sometimes. But she can really get serious. Is protective for her friends.

Hobbies/Interests: Drawing, music, annoying, poking, collecting, sleeping, playing games, watching funny stuff, puzzles, having fun.

Bio: Moved in from another town. Came with her two friends Mira and Juna. Juna is more responsible, while Mira is more in the middle. Jessie is the craziest of the three. But has good plans and means well. She has a cat, a dog, a bird, and some fish. Loves her stuffed animals.

SS: Any suggestions would be nice. Say what you think should happen! #continues to sing#

This is an original. Me and my friend came up with it. It is from "Ring ring ring ring banana phone!".

My nickname is truly Bob. I call myself that.

I always ask people I know that. ALWAYS.

The coat pockets thing is a true story. I have a LOT of stuff in them. I always carry my coat with me. They have markers and a lot of other stuff.

My friend's nickname if Fred, but also Paul. Paul was a later one.

About the pokemon thing. I have a monster brain device that lets me alter my pokemon to ANYTHING. They can be at level 1 with any attack and speed or streangth.

PSS. I've been having Fanta moments all cuz muh mom got me fanta chapstick.


End file.
